A Concert, a Special Kiss and a Night to Remember
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Ryou is upset because he is shut down by Jonouchi. Bakura tries to cheer him up by taking him to a concert. There, Ryou learns some things he did not know before. Ryou POV. R&R!
1. What Happened

I do not own YuGiOh. Let's see... ::checks things:: I own: 5 YuGiOh anime tapes, one YuGiOh manga and 2 2003 Shounen Jump magazines with YuGiOh in it. That's all. And I suck at funny disclaimers. -.-

Chapter 1: What Happened

--Ryou POV--

I was sitting alone in my room when there was a light knock on my bedroom door. My legs were against my chest with my arms wrapped tightly around them and my forehead was resting on my knees. My entire room was dark; the blinds were closed and all the lights were off. "Ryou?" I heard my yami's voice from behind the door. I did not even bother to raise my head, much less say anything. He knocked again. "Ryou? Are you Alright in there?" Ignoring him, I turned over and put my pillow over my head. I did not want to hear him. I did not care what he had to say. Nothing would make my humiliation any better. Stupid Jonouchi. Why did he have to go and do that? Damn him...

I had a crush on Jonouchi. I had had one for a long time. Two days ago, I was with him in his bedroom and, I don't really know what happened or what caused me to do it. But before I knew it, I was kissing Jonouchi. He jerked away and he punched me. He told me that I was a bastard and that he was going out with Seto. He asked me how I could be such an idiot and think he liked me more than just a friend. Since then, I had been in my room, hiding in the darkness. I had not eaten anything, I had not drank, the only things I did do were sleep and wallow in my own self misery. Life did not have any meaning anymore. I was in love with Jonouchi and the stupid ass broke my heart. Curling up on my bed, I tried to comfort myself by making myself small and unnoticable. Maybe then the pain would go away.

I felt a plop near the end of my bed. Looking up, I squinted my eyes to look into the darkness and make out who was there. It was Bakura. "How the hell did you get in here?" I asked. My voice was rough and unusual because I had not spoken in two days.

"Picked the lock." Bakura said simply. He showed me a hairpin and then tossed it. I glared at him and then went back to being under the pillow, laying in a fetal position. I could feel Bakura's eyes watching me; always watching me. It started to get on my nerves. Why couldn't that stupid yami ever leave me alone?! Sitting up erect again, I tossed the pillow at him. He ducked and the pillow narrowly missed hitting him in the face.

"What the hell do you want?!" I yelled at him, my voice still hoarse. "Are you here to laugh at me because Jonouchi dissed me!? Are you here to mock me? Huh?!"

"No." Bakura replied. He was calm. I did not really like the tone of his voice when he was calm. It always meant he was up to something. And that something was never anything good.

"Then what the hell is it?!"

Bakura reached into the pocket of his pants and he pulled out something. He then showed them to me. Since it was completely dark in my room, I could not clearly make out what they were. Reaching out, I took them and pulled them closer to my face for examination. When I still could not tell, I glared up at Bakura again.

"What are they?"

"They're tickets." he said simply, sighing briefly and getting up off my bed. I could feel the motion being lifted from the bed and feel myself fall back into it.

"What of it?"

"Well," Bakura still had that demeanor of being calm. I kept my guard up, being suspicious. I did not trust him. He was up to something alright. "They're two tickets to see Bad Luck at Zepp Tokyo tonight. I thought you might want to go."

"Why would I?"

"Don't you like them?"

"So what if I do?" I asked. Bakura lowered his head and sighed, raising his hands in defeat.

"I thought this might cheer you up. I mean, you have not been out in a long time. You must be tired of sitting here in your room all the time, never coming out."

"What are you up to, Bakura?" I demanded. I stopped all the chirades and theatrics. I was tired of playing games. I knew he was up to something and I wanted to know what it was. "Why did you give me two tickets to see Bad Luck? You know what happened between Jonouchi and me! Are you playing a little game and trying to make me believe that he wants to go with me to see them?!" That sadistic bastard. That _had_ to be what he was planning. He lived to see me squirm.

Bakura looked a little taken aback. "Of course not." He replied, a bit shocked which confused me. Why would he be acting so innocent? He was not the most innocent of the group; far from it. But he was also a terrible liar. So what was he really up to? "I... I thought you and I would go together." That comment made my mouth drop open. Him? And me? Go see Bad Luck? _Together_? He shrugged and I could see that he was fidgeting a bit. "I mean... they are not my favorite group... I prefer Nittle Grasper better. But I suppose that I could... you know... make an exception..." He was nervous? My yami spirit? _Nervous_?! What the hell was going on?!

"Uh... sure." I replied. I did not even realize I had said it. I certainly had not planned to. But something about Bakura's face and the way he acted made me say yes. And who knows? Maybe the concert would get my mind off of that stupid Katsuya. I would get to see my celebrity love, Nakano Hiroshi. That would make me feel better.

"Get ready then." Bakura said, smiling mischeviously. "The concert starts in two hours." He then left my room, a spring in his step. I was slightly confused. Admist his mischevious 'I'm-all-games-and-darkness' smile, he did seem somewhat thrilled. What was he really up to? And why was my heart pounding?

Shaking my head profusely, I got up off my bed, took a deep breath and walked over to my closet. I had to look good if I wanted to see my favorite band. I did not know why I was excited or why my heart was pounding about going with Bakura, but I shook all those things off. What did it matter? I was going to see my favorite band.

Pulling off my old clothes, I threw them on the floor and made my way to the bathroom in my bedroom to shower. After I did, I looked at myself in the mirror after turning on a light. My eyes squinted against the light, but I bared with it. I had to look good for my Hiro-kun. And I was going to have so much fun, even Jonocuhi would be jealous. Smirking, I brushed my hair. I was ready to finally get out of my room and make Jonouchi regret the day he said no to Ryou Bakura.

--It's really not that long, is it? ;.; So sad. But the story continues. I was gonna make it a one-shot fic, but I have a lot more things in store for Ryou and Bakura. Just read and review, kay? TY and kudos!--


	2. The Bad Luck Concert

When we got to the concert, it was really crowded and there were hundreds upon hundreds of screaming fans there. Most of them were girls. Despite the fact that Shuuichi was already 'out' to the public that he was in love with another man, there were still hundreds of screaming fangirls that were yelling his name and cheering him on.

"Ugh." Bakura sighed in disgust as a giggling fangirl fell into him and he was thrown back a bit. "This is so pathetic. Why are they all screaming over some guy on the stage?"

"I think it's cool." I stated. "It's noisy... but still cool. They must feel really happy all these people know their names and are cheering for them."

"Yeah." Bakura agreed readily. "Well, I think it's cool too." I smiled a little and I laughed inside. Thank you, Bakura. I know you're only cheering me up. Once we got into the main stadium, however, we were not able to hear each other anymore. My eardrums rang with the loudness of their screaming and I could hear some faint static-like noise happening in my ears as it got even louder. I saw Bakura cringe slightly and I smiled. He was doing all this for me. I was thankful to him for it.

/_Thank you, Kura._ I said, using our connection.

/_You owe me_. He said back, very annoyed. I just chuckled. When we made it to our seats, we only had to wait a few minutes among screaming fans for Bad Luck to come onstage. There was a monitor above the stage as well that could show them to the fans who were too far back to see them very well. My face was flushed and my heart was pounding. My hands were even sweaty. I was so excited to see my favorite band! I would not let some stupid little blond-haired kid get in the way of me enjoying myself. It was going to be great!

"Thank you!" I screamed. I was too overwhelmed with happiness to keep ahold of my emotions. I threw my arms around Bakura and I hugged him tightly. He fidgeted and tried to get away.

"Ryou, you ass." He muttered, embarrassed. "Let go of me!" He then pulled away. I did not care that he insulted me. I was just too happy to be there to care about anything at that point. Looking over at my yami spirit, I smiled at him. His face flushed. For some reason, that made my heart pound and got me hot. Seeing my yami like that was just... in some weird way... sexy. But then the lights dimmed and the stage was lit up to start the concert. I forgot all about the momentary feelings for my yami and I held my fists together next to my chest. Breaking a smile across my face, I jumped up and down a little in excitement.

"They're coming! They're coming!" I shouted happily. And, yes, I screamed with all the other fangirls and guys in the crowd when they came out onstage and introduced themselves. In the back of my mind, I was aware that Bakura was not looking at Bad Luck, the stage or anywhere else that concerned the concert. His eyes were on me. And I knew that he looked at me with intensity. I tried to ignore the feeling and knowledge and, as my eyes fell on Nakano Hiroshi, I did forget all about it. I only thought of him and me together, kissing, me running my fingers through his long burgandy hair... and before I knew it, I had cummed.

--------------------------------------------

It was halfway through the concert and approaching intermission when Shindou Shuuichi announced that they would be doing a slow song and that people could dance if they wanted to. They then did, with permission from Seguchi Tohma, their version of "Be There" by Nittle Grasper. ((A/N: I have a 50/50 shot at this! I am guessing "Be There" is a slow song, okay?)). I closed my eyes and swayed slightly to the music. I loved that song and I loved Shindou's voice singing it. It did not meet Sakuma Ryuuichi's, but he had a different style in his singing. He seemed to be _better_ than Sakuma-san. As I swayed, I felt warmess around the palm of my hand. Jerking my eyes open, I looked down at my hand and noticed that it was being held in another's hand. Feeling my face flush, I looked up and at Bakura. Why was he holding my hand? To my surprise, I noticed that his face was flushed too. Spending two days in complete darkness made you more aware to those things, and made you able to see more minor things better in the darkness. The flushed face of my yami spirit was one of those minor things.

"Bakura...?" I asked.

He looked over at me., still holding my hand. He smiled faintly. "Would you like to dance?" I laughed a little, thinking he was joking. He did not return my laugh, nor a smile. His eyes were serious. I gulped, feeling my heart leap into my throat. What was with him all of a sudden? Why was he being so nice to me? Somehow, though, I had a feeling that this was something more than just being nice. He was serious. Dumbly, I nodded my head when I answered his question and he smiled a little. He looked faintly relieved. I was still confused. But Bakura pulled me close to him and slid his arms around my waist. He then gently swayed to the music, me doing the same. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder.

/_Why, Bakura?_I asked through our connection. /_Why are you being so nice to me?_

/_Because I feel bad for you, baka._He replied scornfully. But I knew his distaste and short-spent cruelty was an act. But why was he so nice to me all of a sudden? Just thinking about the reasons made my heart pound even more. Did he... did he _love_ me? As soon as I thought that, I shook my head to shake that thought out. Of course he did not love me. What was I thinking? Sighing heavily, I just wiped away all confused thoughts about Bakura's niceness. He was being nice because he felt bad. He was my yami. Maybe my feeling bad made him feel bad. Who knew? The song then ended before I knew it. Right when it ended, Bakura pushed me roughly away. He seemed embarrassed and thus decided he needed to act cool and pretend he had not shown any vulnerability. I was shocked at first about getting pushed away so suddenly, but I smiled a little.

"Thank you." I said quietly. Though it was so loud, I knew he heard me. He always heard me.

After the concert was over, Bakura and I left the auditorium together. He refused to talk to me and he was grumbling. At his sides, his fists were clenched and he was mad. It did not help any that I kept laughing, either.

"I'm... I'm sorry!" I apologized again and again admist my laughing and chuckles.

"Shut up!" He snapped.

"But it's..." I chuckled, trying very hard to stop. "But it's... so funny!"

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" He demanded, turning to me. Him facing me only triggered more laughs. I clutched my stomach for air as he twitched and spasmed with anger. His entire front was covered in orange nacho cheese. Some fat, greasy hippo fan was leaving as we were and she must have accidentally tripped because next thing anyone knew, Bakura's shirt was covered in nacho cheese with bits of tortilla chips and there was even some in his hair. Everyone around us was shocked but I could not stop laughing. He was majorly pissed.

"I'M SORRY!" I cried, pleading for him to forgive me which did not work. "I'm so sorry! I just can't... stop... laughing...!"

"Damn you!" He cursed. "Damn you all to hell!" He then turned and stormed off. When I could breathe again, I ran after him.

"Bakura! Wait!" I chuckled as I ran.

"Shut up! Go to hell!"

"Bakura, I--" I then stopped dead and froze, staring ahead of me. Bakura noticed only because the laughter was gone and he turned to me saying,

"I suppose you've stopped laughing, huh?" When he saw the look of shock and horror on my face, he looked slightly confused. "What is it?"

"Jo... nou...chi..." I said faintly. Within my chest, I could feel my heart breaking slowly.

"Where?" Bakura demanded. He looked around and he then spotted Jonouchi and Seto ahead. His eyes narrowed to slits in anger. "C'mon!" He said determindly. He then grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to Jonouchi and Seto. "OII! KATSUYA!" He yelled. With his arm draped over Jonouchi's shoulder, Seto looked back first. He spotted the two of us and a malicious smirk descended his lips. "Heh. If it isn't your little crush puppy, Jou."

"Bakura?" Jonouchi asked, shocked. "Ryou?"

"Bakura!" I whined. "Stop!"

"You bastard!" Bakura yelled at him, finally stopping, standing me up next to him. I was trying to get away but his firm hold on my wrist prevented me from doing so. "You think you can just diss my hikari like you did and get away with it?!"

"You're on about that again?" Jonouchi asked lazily. It broke my heart but at the same time, the word 'again' ran through my head. What did he mean _again_?

"You'll be sorry you ever dissed Ryou!" He said haughtily. He then pulled me close to him and our lips connected. My eyes snapped open in shock. What the hell was he doing!? And what was he doing with his hands? They were... roaming! /_Bakura!_I screamed in my head at him. /_Bakura, what the hell are you doing!?_

--These chappies are not that long, ne? Sorry! But I like this story. Hope you do too! Enjoy! And **REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!** Ja!--


	3. A Fight and a Kiss

_Bakura!!!_ I screamed within my head. _Bakura, STOP IT!_ I then pushed myself away from him, using my hands against his chest as momentum. I looked at him, both shocked and disgusted. What the hell was he doing?!

Seto chuckled. "I see that your sorry ass attempt fell through the cracks, stupid little Bakura." I swung around to face Seto. That evil chisled-features brunette. Grr.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I snapped at him. Seto smirked at my obvious-cluelessness.

"You mean to tell me that you do not know?" Seto asked, teasing me with the answer of what was going on. I glared at him and I was breathing repetitively and heavily.

"Know what?" I asked icily between my clenched teeth.

"Your Bakura was trying to make my Jonouchi jealous." My face fell. What?! "But obviously it did not work."

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Don't you know?" Seto coyed.

"Shut up, Kaiba." Bakura said through clenched teeth. His fists were once again clenched and shaking at his sides and he was glaring at Seto with so much intensity that he could have burst Seto into flames. Seto ignored my yami's remark, however, and continued nonetheless, unconcerned with the consequences.

"Your little Bakura over there has been calling up Jonouchi and harassing him. All because of you." I spun around to face Bakura. I could not believe what I was hearing. My yami? Harassing Jonouchi? Why?

"What are you talking about?"

Seto laughed once again but he did seem quite annoyed. "You honestly do not get it, do you? Bakura has been trying to make my Jou feel like shit because of your little incident with him. He has been calling him up and demanding that he apologize for hurting you."

"Shut up..." Bakura was even more fierce.

"And to think that you would actually believe Jonouchi could fall for a pathetic, clueless little boy like you?" Seto laughed again. "Yea, right."

"I SAID SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!" Bakura yelled. He then charged at Seto. He caught the KaibaCorp CEO off guard and was then able to punch him in the face and send him back, reeling. Blood spurted out from his nostrils as he staggered back, trying to catch his footing. Jonouchi was standing back in utter shock, his mouth dropped open. I was looking at Bakura in mixed horror and impressment and Bakura was standing in front of Seto, shaking with fury. The fire in his eyes had seemed to spread throughout his entire body and had engulfed him in a bonfire of hatred. "Leave Ryou alone! Just stop it! Stop all of it! You and your stupid blond-haired friend have caused enough trouble for him! JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"You little punk." Seto said dangerously. He then stood up and glared over at him once again. "You will pay for doing that." When they both got in their fighting stances, I screamed out,

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!" Jonouchi, Bakura and Seto all looked over at me questioningly. Tears were cascading down my cheeks. Why was I crying? "Just knock it off! I feel like shit already because of Jonouchi and I don't want to listen to some damn CEO making fun of me for it!" I then ran off. Why the hell was I running? Why was I crying? What was causing me to do these things? My feelings were very confused that that moment. I felt shattered and broken by Jonouchi, while feeling proud of Bakura and then feeling pissed at Seto. So what brought on the tears?

**((A/N: This part will not be in Ryou's POV because Ryou is not there. This part is just ordinary third-person. Sorry to make it confusing, but I just wanted to show what happened breifly after Ryou left, mmkay?))**

Bakura turned to Seto and his eyes were still flashing. He wanted to listen to Ryou and not continue the fight between them. He did not want to hurt his hikari even more than he was hurt. But he had to make Seto pay somehow. Seto saw right through his hesitance and he smirked. Standing fully erect and looking down at Bakura, he said, "Your hikari is so pathetic, Bakura. It's obvious that you love him, but he is too thick-headed to see that. Why don't you just forget the ass?"

"Because," Bakura responded, shaking and fists clenched. "He is my hikari. And I don't let snot-nosed, shit-headed people like you mess around with him!" With the last declaration said, Bakura swung at Seto and once again sent him reeling. Seto fell to the ground this time. "Say your prayers." Bakura said menacingly. "Cuz the next time I hear that you have been harassing my hikari, I will kill you." With that, Bakura then ran off to find Ryou.

**((A/N: Back to Ryou POV. Once again, sorry fot the confusion))**

I found myself near a water fountain. I was far away from the stadium, but still in the same vicinity. I collapsed to the ground and once again contorted myself into hugging my legs tightly to my chest and crying to myself. I still could not understand why I was in tears, but the thought was too annoying to answer at that time. The only thing that did constantly nag at my brain was the fact that my heart had been pounding when Bakura stood up to Seto for me. My face had flushed as well. Why had those things occurred? Was I just grateful or impressed? Or was it something more?

"You certainly are the dumb one." Came a voice from behind me. "Maybe Seto was right and I shouldn't have knocked him to the ground."

"Prick!" I yelled, standing up and spinning around to face my yami. My eyes were narrowed. "Why the hell did you call me dumb?! And what do you mean you knocked--" I suddenly froze. I felt my cheeks turn red again. I was surprised at what Bakura had said but I was blushing because of the way he looked. Once again, the word 'sexy' popped into my head. Is it wrong to think my yami sexy? He was standing in front of some of those multi-colored lights in the ground. They were blinking different colors and he was like a sexy silhouette standing in front of the lights. My heart was pounding hard within my chest and I could hear the echo of it within my ears. I could not bring my eyes to look at him. Lowering them, I had the vaguest idea that I looked like a blushing bride. I was too caught up in my thoughts that I did not even realize Bakura was now standing right in front of me. He reached out his hand and placed it gently under my chin. Jerking my head up, my eyes met his. They seemed to illuminate all the colors of the lights as they shined. My heart leaped up to my throat. Bakura was looking steadily at me. He raised his fingers to my eyes and gently wiped away my tears. I was shocked.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. I lowered my eyes and did not look at him.

"I don't know.: I replied honestly. "I just... I don't want to be around Seto. He is such a jerk, making fun of me like that."

"Yes." He agreed.

"And... because I was worried about you." I said. What in the hell caused me to say something like thast? The words were out of my mouth before I could even retract them. Yet, would I have liked to if I could? There was something within me that was sub-conciously forcing me to be closer to Bakura. What was going on?

"Are... are you serious?" He asked. I looked up at him, shocked. He was speechless. His eyes were opened wide in shock and his cheeks were flushed. My face grew redder as well, as my eyes stayed on him. Again, without conciously realizing it, I nodded my head. Bakura smiled and he seemed overly relieved. He hesitated a moment but then leaned closer to me and our lips met again. I was taken aback in shock and sudden surprise. This kiss was nothing like the one previous. He was not rough and forceful and he was not trying to prove a point by doing it. I melted into his hands like jello when I felt his tongue brush gently against my teeth and upper lip. My cheeks burned and I closed my eyes. I felt like some helpless girl in a doujinshi, but it felt good to play that role. Especially if Bakura was going to be the 'dominating man'.

When our lips broke apart, I was shocked at myself to find that my arms were around my yami. He was happy they were, though. "Let's go home." Bakura said. I nodded my head. If Bakura had asked me to stip my clothes and cluck like a chicken, at that moment I would have. His kiss was intoxicating and, at that moment, I would have done anything he asked.


End file.
